Beautiful Lie
by Sardonic Grin
Summary: FINISHED! Heero wakes up in a parrelle universe only to be told by his friends that everything he thought was real was only a dream. But was it? Is this really another dimention? Is this OZ's work? Or was everything really a dream...
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: New Story, don't asked where I came up with this, I just did. It is a GU which is a change of pace for me…YAY

Prologue

It happened so fast. No one knew what hit them. Even those trained to sense these kind of disasters. So what happens now?

* * *

Heero shot up from bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He groaned and laid back his bed; the last time he woke up in a cold sweat was during the war…but those days were over now so why was he having these night mares again?

"Heero," a feminine voice called out from the floor below, "Heero, hurry up you are going to be late for school." Confused he sat back up in his bed…he then realized…he wasn't sleeping in his normal bed, hell he wasn't even in his room.

"What the fuck?"

Heero jumped out of the bed and noticed now that he wasn't wearing his normal whit boxers and white under shirt, instead he was dressed in…well…nothing. "Okay," he said slowly, "I must be still in a dream…all I have to do is go back to the bed and I will wake up and everything will be okay." He laughed at himself for thinking for a mere second he was awake. He laid back in "his" bed and fell back to sleep.

_

* * *

"Heh, Barton was right, he DOES sleep naked."_

"Oh dear lord."

"Yeah, and you didn't believe me…I am so hurt."

"Oh look you made Trowa cry again."

"Hey guys, I think Heero is dead…"

"What do you mean Duo?"

"Well, he isn't moving."

"Maybe you should get your fat ass off him?"

"You're just jealous Wolfei."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, we all know you want my nice ass."

"Please spare me."

"Guys we are going to be late for school.."

"Okay Katy Kat, let me wake this bitch up."

* * *

Heero shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. That dream seemed to real to be…

"AH!!" Heero yelled when he saw Duo inches away from his face, "Get the fuck off me Maxwell!"

The whole room erupted and laughed and Heero noticed Trowa, Quatra and Wolfei were also present. He smacked his forehead and said , "I must still be dreaming."

"Uh, let me check." Wolfei walked over to Duo and punched him square in the nose, causing the other boy to fall on the bed next to Heero.

"OW!" Duo yelled holding his nose, "What the fuck was that for!"

"Nope, you aren't dreaming," Wolfei said causally.

"Dude," Trowa said with a slight laugh, "You're supposed to hit yourself."

Since when did Trowa say dude?

"Ha, yeah right."

"Well, there's no way in hell I am going to be late again because of you losers," Quatra said walking towards the bedroom door, "Sayonara bitches!"

What the fuck? This has to be a dream!

"Come on you baby," Wolfei grabbed Duos arm and yanked him off the bed, "Mrs. Yuy will make the booboo all better," he said mockingly.

Where am I?

"Hey," Trowa's smooth almost caring voice got Heero's attention. "You okay? You look very confused."

"Where am I?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and the boy on the bed. "At your house., in your room."

"Wait," Heero said shaking his head, "Since when did I have a mother?"

"Um, you've always had a mom."

"Since when did Quatra curse like that?"

"Since he watched the South Park movie."

Heero looked at Trowa, now even more confused. "What the hell?"

"Don't you remember?" Trowa said sitting at the edge of his friends bed, "It was like my 12th birthday and my dad rented the South Park movie for us….and we watched it…and we finally learned how to curse properly. Sorry to say we fucked up Quatra."

"…"

"What?'

Heero dropped back on the bed and put a pillow on his face. 'Oh god wake me up now.'

"What's your problem?" Trowa said ripping the pillow out of Heero's grip.

"We don't have families," he yelled, "we were trained to be gundam pilots to fight in a war! This, HAS to be a dream."

"Gundams?"

He doesn't know about the GUNDAMS!?!?

"Dude, you seriously need to stop playing with those things, they are fucking you up."

"Playing?"

Trowa pointed to the model Wing Zero on Heero's night table. Heero took the pint size creation into his hands and looked curiously at it. It was the same as the real wing Zero, almost exactly…only it was a toy…a mere toy.

"Why are you acting like you never seen one of these before?"

"Its little…"

"Yeah they are action figures," Trowa said rolling his green eyes, "we all got them."

Heero over at his friend and shook his head again. "No no, don't you remember Trowa, the five of us piloted these Gundams and fought…" he stopped and stared into Trowa's eyes, and realized that he wasn't going to remember.

"Heero," Trowa said, "You must have been dreaming."

Dreaming…I was dreaming about it all?

He looked into Trowa's eyes again searching for the truth, and all he saw was "It was only a dream."

'…a dream..'

* * *

Authores Note: yeah its suppossed to be quick paced and not detailed alot due to the fact this is only like a taste of what is going to happen, the next chapter will be in more depth. I am only saying this so people wont like hound me. 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I hate my new excuse for Word processor, it seems to have a problem with saving under HTML, which is what accepts. And he it does save under HTML, all the spacing spazzes out. Thank God lets you edit your story before you post it…ugh stupid thing

Chapter 1

Heero looked at his surrounding as he and his "friends" walked down the sidewalk. This world he was in, was so…peaceful. Peace. A world he rarely used to describe a place. However this place was exactly that. There was blue skies, green grass, birds chirping and children running around and their parents walking calmly behind them. There was no sign of war, or hatred or greed in this place. It was what he had always dreamed of. A Place where he didn't have to fight or kill. This place was his dream.

__

But that's all it was

This place was too perfect to be real, no place he has known of was this peaceful. Trowa was wrong, and Heero convinced himself of that, this place was the dream. He knew soon he would wake up in his old smelly bed in that old smelly apartment he shared with the other four when they weren't away taking care of their own business. His world was always on the brink of a war, his world had greed and hatred and death. He was only seventeen years old and yet he has seen more than most people. He never had a life, he wasn't given that pleasure. But not everyone in that world had a normal life. Even those not involved with the war had to spend their days worrying over when they would die, when their turn was next. Even now, in his world, the war maybe over, but the hatred still lives on.

Before Heero woke up in this strange world he heard from someone that a new terrorist group whom followed the same ideals and wants of OZ was about to attack. Of course he heard this from an old hobo, so he didn't believe it. However…

This world was too perfect….

Could it be…

An enemy created this place…?

"Umm Heero, you okay there?"

Trowa's voice broke Heero out of his thoughts. The solider turned and looked at the taller boy, who expressed deep concern on his face. The other's too stopped in their tracks and started at Heero. "

"Yes," Heero said coolly, "I'm fine."

"Yeah Heero you look all confused and messed up," Duo said loudly.

Heero cringed at the way his friend talked…at the way all his friends talked now…how they dressed and how they acted. This was not them.

"Let's just go."

"Fine whatever," Duo said shrugging.

--

The school seemed like any of the normal schools he went to undercover. The teacher stood in the middle and taught a big arena of students about things they probably wouldn't need in a few years. No one taught about real life, about the death and hatred and evil in the world. People keep their children sheltered from all the bad things, but when they go out in the real world they are chewed up and spit out for being so naïve.

Heero stared at his history text book, which looked a lot like the one he used at one of his schools. He grasped on to the little bit of hope that maybe this book would have the history of the Alliance and OZ, and then he could prove to the others that he wasn't crazy. With each flying page, his hope began to disappear. He made it to the last page with no luck. Nothing, not even about the creation of the colonies, which he knew for a fact was in one of the history textbooks he had back in his world.

What does this mean?

There were no colonies either?

No colonies, no Gundams, no OZ.

So what was he?

Who was he?

Did he even exist?

__

I'm right…this is the dream…I know it…however…

He looked outside the window, at the world he woke up in…

__

Even dreams…aren't this perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I seem to be unable to right long chapters for this story Perhaps is that I am depending on my readers to figure out what is going on. However and I really disappointed with this chapter I have managed to think up. I apologize for the crappiness.

Chapter 3

If you thought being in a classroom that you had no idea what the hell the teacher was talking about was bad enough for Heero, lunch was an even greater nightmare. Heero got an all expressed paid tripped to the bowls of hell; where ignorance runs as high as your urge to kill. Cheerleaders scowled at him, jock laughed and taunted, the "geeks" backed away in fear, and "wannabees" made failed attempts to shot him a death glare. He could already assume this was going to be the longest 40 minutes of his life.

Sitting at a table in the back with his "friends" was not even that great. Every other word that came out of Quatre was "fuck" which did not suit the pacifist he that he was, not to mention it was extremely annoying. Duo seemed to be the same, except he got a little more touchy with the female population; his ass count has not reached twenty in this lunch period alone. Wufei was unnaturally talkative which scared Heero the most, almost to the point where he screamed in terror when Wufei spoke more than 2 words.

Lucky, there was still one person in the group who did not change so much. Trowa seemed to still be the "silent solider" Heero remembered from the real world. Trowa just seemed to be absorbing what everyone said, cracking a smile every time one of them threw a hissy fit. Heero finally found a tie to the old world…a glimmer of hope…a traitor.

There was no way Heero was going to trust anyone in this little band of merry man, even the most normal one. Trowa was known for going undercover to get what he desires, it would not surprise Heero if Trowa was working for some evil corporation either because someone threaten him or he needed something from them. Whatever the case, Trowa was not to be trust.

-

"So want to come over?" Trowa asked as he and Heero walked home together. Heero raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "You know, to do homework."

_Homework…hehe yes 'homework'_

A perfect opportunity to examine Trowa alliances, and perhaps find out what type of messed up operation he was in. "Sure," he said twitching at the word. He hated this dumbing down of his vocabulary so the ignorance that ran in their group could understand.

-

Heero stared at Trowa as he did his homework, hoping the ex-solider would say something or at least do something besides Algebra! For the whole hour and a half, Trowa did nothing but his homework, the evilness of it all!

Heero gnawed on his pencil annoyingly, growing impatience each minute he was there trying to analyze an statue. Finally, Trowa put down the pencil and met Heero's burning eyes.

"Yes Heero, I know I am ridiculously sexy, but could you please stop staring at me, I am starting to wonder about you," Trowa said with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

_My analyzes was incorrect. He has changed! To a sarcastic pervert. Unless…Ahah, they read my thoughts, they know I am on to them. Trowa is putting up a ruse. Ha, he thinks he can outwit me? Poor sad Trowa. _

"_Hn," was Heero's response._

"What is up with you," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow at his friends coldness, "I mean this whole say you haven't said more than two words to me or anyone. All you do is stare at me like I am plotting something evil." Trowa sighed putting away his books, "Listen, if it has to do with that dream…"

"It was not a dream," Heero interrupted, "I am a very logical person Trowa, I know the difference between dream and reality."

"Do you?" Trowa countered, his features returning to those of a solider who has seen to much bloodshed in his days…Trowa.

"Yes…I do," Heero hissed through his teeth.

"Reality…is a very vague term. What is reality? Is this reality? Or is this world we live just a dream, the hope we all prayed for every night as we laid in our beds hoping we will live another day without suffering. Or is what we dream the reality? The nightmares, the fantasies, the messages. That is the reality, the true world. So then, right now you and me talking, could either be a dream or reality. Me, I do not know nor do not care what it is. Maybe tonight I'll wake up in another world. Maybe I'll see truest forms of the people we see here.

You think to black and white. One world is reality and one world is fantasy. That is what you are saying over and over in your head. However, have you ever stopped to think that maybe they are both realities. Other planes or dimensions that our brain can open up when our mind is at its strongest."

Heero just looked at Trowa, a completely blank look on his face, that masked the true thoughts that ran through his mind like runners in a marathon.

"Or maybe I am just thinking to much," Trowa said coldly, and returned to his homework.

-

That night as Heero was getting ready for me, he looked over the events of the day. Trowa showed a side of himself he did not even knew existed in the old world. Something was not right with this Trowa. He did not belong in this world and he did not belong in Heero's world. He would still have to keep a eye on this phantom named Trowa.


	4. Chapter 3

_Beautiful Lie  
Chapter Four_

His whole body felt cold, yet he was sweating as if he finished one of his three hour work outs. He was twitching slightly and his muscles weighed a thousand pounds it seemed. He stayed on this strange, unfamiliar bed, afraid. It wasn't like him, Heero Yuy, to be controlled by a nightmare like this- it was embarrassing. He didn't even remember what it was about…but it did cripple him.

He glanced over at the blinking clock- 5:30 am it read. Two hours before school; his last day before a nice two weeks off. These weeks would be spent getting to the bottom of this world, and whatever Trowa seemed to be hiding. Even though the cold solider seemed to be more "human", Heero could sense his old aura hanging around him like a bad habit.

Speaking of Trowa- old memories could never die with that one. Heero began to fully remember his relationship with the heavy arms pilot, during and after the war. Though vague, Heero could still remember the touch of Trowa's wet, sweaty skin, against his own, the smell of his soft hair, and the feeling of complete venerability and passion that one can only feel in a moment of complete randomness. It wasn't even just a casual f---, it was more than that…it was much more. Heero remembered that much.

-

Heero didn't bother to call any of his "friends" to walk him to school; he didn't want to see the masks that they wore, they weren't the people he remembered.

Though his attempt to outwit, outsmart, and out run the band almost failed. It seemed the one tie to his past knew his plans.

"Are you stalking me?" Heero spat as Trowa appeared behind him.

"Perhaps…" his voice trailed off, and he slowly made his way to his friend, "I remembered our conversation Monday- after that you haven't spoke to me…you haven't even glanced at me. You are thinking, thinking about what I want from you…and what you want from me."

Heero didn't let his face expressed the victory he was feeling- Trowa new exactly what he was thinking about without Heero having to even make eye contact…this was the Trowa he knew.

"You know a lot for a pervert," Heero snapped coldly.

"Heh, I thought of all people…you should know."

And there it was, what he had been looking for the entire week he spent in this perfect hell, a link to his pass .All his calculations were correct, Trowa was the brains behind the operation, and that could only mean he was up to no good.

A secret corporation was planning to take over the world, so they capture and brainwashed the gundam pilots (thanks to Trowa) so that they can find the secrets to the power of the Gundams. What a brilliant plan it was, but Heero was to smart for that.

"Who are you working for," Heero hissed, stepping in front of his ex friend.

Trowa merely cackled in Heero's face, causing the perfect pilot to clench his fist in anger.

"Out of all of us," Trowa began smoothly, "Your theory is the most unique. You are so paranoid Heero.

For the first time Heero felt the urge to just pick up a gun and shot Trowa- shoot him dead that it. He was talking in circles, trying to confuse the pilot. He was an enigma Trowa, still is and always was…so why was Heero surprised at this? Because Trowa was trying to dispel his theory…

If it was an evil corporation Heero could just blame it on someone and destroy them. If it was anything else, what would he do? He only knew how to fight, how to bleed, how to take out his anger and pain on some evil villain. If there was no villain…where does the plain go?

"I feel for you Heero," Trowa said softly, touching the angry face of Heero with a soft hand, "I was the same way when I came here- angry, confused, afraid…but I got over that and just accepted it…"

"Accepted what?" Heero said more calmly, smacking the taller boys hand away.

Trowa was silent, hiding his face behind that huge bang of his, "Forget school, lets go to my house…I won't hide it any longer."

Heero was at first reluctant, having no weapon he was defenseless against Trowa, but he had to know the truth and only Trowa knew. So despite the screams of agony in his head, telling him to stop, he went on with Trowa.

-

They sat on the ex-soldiers mysterious normal bed, in his strangely normal bedroom, in a crazy normal house he shared with his mother and father. Heero looked over at the night table to see an action figure of Heavy arms, Trowa's gundam, same size as the one on his.

Trowa strolled over to the gundam, delicately picking up the link to Heero's so called reality.

"You think, you wanted to have a different life right? And then once you have it, you want the old one back." His voice was chilled to the bone, almost painful to hear, "I thought that's what I wanted. A perfect life- mother, father, sister, perhaps a dog. I would go to school with my friends and worry about normal teenage boy things. You know Heero, girls, grades, sports." He paused for a forced chuckle, "Well, in my case...I like guys."

Trowa laughed again, "Oh the irony! The one thing that would make my world perfect wasn't even here!" His hands tighten around the fragile figure, letting an arm fall to the floor, "I guess I was selfish- I wanted you here but to be here...you would have had to..."

His voice trailed off, and cold hallow eyes morphed to sad, wanting eyes, which began to rain tears on the boys soft cheeks. "You would have had to..."

"Had to what?" Heero said softly, a tone he didn't recognize.

Trowa looked into the cobalt eyes of his pass lover, walking over to him with the gundam still breaking in his hands. "No one else has these Gundams on their nightstands, Heero, only us...we can't leave the past behind.

"I can't leave it yet, because I have been waiting for you to catch up...and you can't because you still can't accept your fate."

Heero's eyes narrow, "What fate?"

Trowa continued to stare into his eyes, dropping the plastic gundam, letting it break against the hard wood floor. The taller boy reached his hand and touched the soft face of the short brunette, an evident sadness lingering in his eyes.

"Open the door...Heero."

Heero looked over at the closed door that lead to the hallway of Trowa's perfect house. Or was this even his house? He remembers everything of the real world, just like Heero.

So were your calculations correct, Heero?

Heero moved away from the heavy arms pilot, over to the door that had Trowa stomach in knots.

What are you so afraid of Heero? It's only a door...it can't hurt you can it?

"Doors can't hurt me..." He swung the door open...

But the truth can...

He stood there, in the Trowa's room, looking at a place that was not Trowa's house. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness that blanketed this new world. There were dark, angry clouds that covered the night sky, the ground was wet and muddy from the rain, and there were gravestones...everywhere.

Heero turned around, only to see that the perfect room was gone, and only Trowa was left behind. The taller boy was staring at the broken toy gundam that laid on a weed invested grave, the sadness filling his eyes.

Heero walked over to his friend, staring up at him, confused by it all. He was willing to admit it, that for once he didn't know what was going on…he was weak this one time

"Trowa…?"

The taller boy didn't flinch a bit, just continued staring at lump of rock that stood before him. Heero followed the gaze and his eyes fell upon the most horrific words he had ever seen scribbled…

_Here Lies Trowa Barton_

_May the angels ease his soul, once and for all. _

Dead…Trowa was dead and had been for a few months. But that was impossible right? Trowa was clearly alive, standing before Heero letting the tears flow freely. No dead man can cry…or can they?

"No this is a joke, this is part of the plan," Heero shouted.

"There is no plan Heero." Trowa sighed, "No one is after you anymore…you don't have to worry."

Heero breathed heavily, shouting in his head "NO, this can't be the end! Trowa maybe dead, but not me!

"You have to accept it Heero…"

Heero backed away from the evil grave, shaking his head violently; words screaming at him to not believe this demon Trowa. No way would Heero Yuy ever find himself dead; he was to strong, to smart, to perfect to die.

He backed up until he stepped on something. He looked down to see his foot squishing an already broken Sandrock. "Quatre…"

He swung around to see another weed invest grave…

_Here likes Quatre R. Winner_

_His struggle for peace will continue in death._

And another

_Here Lies Duo Maxwell_

_Loving Husband and Hero._

And…another…

_Here lies Chang Wolfei_

_His words will live on in the hearts of his comrades._

And then he laid his cold, cobalt eyes on the final grave; clean of weeds and chips and bugs. It was the cleanest of them all…the newest in the long line of graves.

_Here Lies Heero Yuy_

_The Enigma whose deeds will never be forgotten. _

"This can't be…"

He felt the cold arms of his friend wrap about him, pulling him closer; but his eyes never left the grave that showed his name.

"I'm sorry Heero," Trowa said, resting his head on the shorter boys head, "I'm sorry I had to show you this way."

"How…did this happen?" Heero felt long due tears well up in his eyes; he felt free yet trapped at the same time. He could feel again, yet he was afraid to move on from his life, into his death.

"I'll tell you my love…"

-

It was a few months ago when the news arrived that a new terrorist organization wanted to take over the colonies and the earth. They had attacked many of the colonies already, and had grown so powerful that earth was their next target. Government officials on earth got together to stop them; gathering all the armies they began battle in space.

The public, including us, were cut off of all information about the war in space. However, there was a rumor that the new terrorist had gotten the blueprints of our Gundams, and created their own…more powerful ones.

I was in school….

It was a normal day, you didn't show up, Quatre was busy doing something more important, Duo was trying to get Hilde pregnant, and Wolfei just decided school was too stupid for him. I wanted to become more than a gundam pilot and a circus performer, so I went to class. I guess, that was my mistake.

The terrorist blew up the school. I didn't die instantly- the paramedics retrieved my body and…

-

"They called me…" Heero finished, "They called me and told me what happened. Duo, Wolfei, and I met your sister at the hospital, while Quatre met with the government to try to stop this madness.

"It was late right…your sister couldn't see you die and Duo and Wolfei were so mad they had to take a walk. I was the only one who stayed with you that night."

"I just refused to die," Trowa continued, choking on his tears, "I wanted to stay alive and fight this war- Quatre pretty much brainwashed me into thinking that way. You wouldn't let me…"

"You were suffering so much, I could stand it anymore."

-

The hospital was big and white, and my room had a perfect view of the sunrise- I could feel every twitch and pain that over came my body.

"Die," you said coldly, "die Trowa…"

You were holding my hand so tightly, like you really didn't want me to go, but you knew I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Trowa...it's okay if you...go...we will understand, we won't don't want you to suffer."

-

"Then you died," Heero mumbled, hanging his head as he was holding back more tears.

"I came to, well I guess we shall call it heaven, and was very confused- I didn't accept it until a few weeks into it. Even though I had accept death, I still couldn't move on...then Quatre came and I realized my duty. I had to ease you all into death while waiting for the one that tied me to the past."

Heero looked over at Quatre's grave, "I remember how he died..."

-

He was giving a speak to the nations of earth and to the colonies about keeping the peace. He was so angry after you died...he shouted and cried and gave the most powerful speak I had ever heard someone give. It was so real, it was so passionate...

but...

Shouts rang out...everyone ducked. Quatre was shot in the heart. He backed up against the wall, breathing heavily. He slid down the wall, a trickle of blood followed him. Duo and I ran up to see...if maybe...we could save him. That was a sorry joke...he was dieing in front of us and we couldn't do anything. I think...I think we were scared.

"Don't...cry..."

That was all he said.

-

"He was angry when he got here," Trowa spoke coldly, "It was something I didn't expect from him. I almost couldn't save him from hell- but I managed."

-

"Trowa don't you get it!" he shouted, while clutching his gundam, "We have to save the world, we have to kill the bastards that killed you!" He swung around, staring coldly into my eyes, "You are dead! That's fine and dandy, but I can't die, I can't give up!"

He was seething at this point, the gundam was breaking in his hands like he soul did that day. I couldn sense the sadness and anger swelling up inside him, complicating his thoughts. I wasn't going to lose him again...

So I punched him, hard, and made sure he hit the wall. That knocked the sense into him, so much so he started to cry...

"I'm dead, I failed..." he whimpered.

"No, you didn't fail- You got assassinated...I mean if you would have shot yourself then that's a different story, but no, some moron was like 'Oh look at me, how cool am I, I can assassinate a guy speaking for peace! Haha!' Yeah so...he failed not you."

I hadn't noticed until then how much this world was changing me- I was talking and acting more freely than I used to. It was a breath of fresh air in my opinion. Quatre merely laughed at me, that cute little laugh he has...I missed that.

"Thank you Trowa, I see now."

-

"What about duo and Wolfei?"

"They went out as I would have expected; dieing in battle. I doubt they would have wanted it any other way."

"Did they accept it?"

"Well, Duo fought it a bit -he didn't want to leave his wife- but of course he eased into it just fine when he saw all the hot women who wanted him. Wolfei accepted death before he died, so he came right in completely changed."

Heero chuckled slightly, "He, I would have thought, who have fought it hard."

"Well, shows how he isn't so easy to read."

Heero paused, clutching his fist, digging his nails into his palms; he knew he was next in line.

-

You, Heero, died a very lonely and painful death. You got sick with some space virus, in the middle of a colony you didn't know. They doctors tried to save you despite knowing they could never be paid. You didn't care, you lost everything and death was just something else you had to deal with. No one was there...except for me.

I sat at the edge of your bed, watching you closely. You were very calm, very stoic, looking over at the door as if waiting for someone to come in.

As midnight approached you were getting closer to death, and you could fully sense me in the room.

"I see you have come death," you said slowly, "I have been waiting for you..."

"And I you."

"Did it hurt like this?"

"It did...at first."

You paused for a second, still looking at the door...waiting with your eyes.

"She isn't coming is she?" You sounded disappointed.

"Relena...is not coming."

"I knew she wouldn't come...I was actually going to wait for her this time."

You didn't know...Relena died a few hours before when her ship crashed in earths ocean. She has joined her father in her own heaven, so I am sorry to say you won't be seeing her.

"Heero, I think it is time to go now." The clock struck midnight, and I could hear the loud bells go off, shaking all of the colony. Well...the bells weren't shaking the colony...it was the missiles aimed for it.

You didn't feel that though, you were dead a few minutes before. I remember your last words...

_It happened so fast. No one knew what hit them. Even those trained to sense these kind of disasters. So what happens now?_

-

"So what does happen now?" Heero whispered.

"We forget."


End file.
